SAKURA A FLOWER OF LOVE
by ambreenibrahin3456
Summary: Nora went to japan to fulfil her dreams there she accidentally met a korean band member jinyoung who fell in love with her


**My dream!**

Nova's POV

Ayesh! Where are you?". This is my voice. I am soexcited, my dad after 7 years gave me permission which means I can go to japan and live my dream walk in the streets shaded by Sakura trees which bend their heads from weight of dozen of flowers. I am so excited but where is my sister?

"Ayesh where are you , are you inside the bathroom? I heard the sound of water drops falling silently on the bathroom floor . I opened the door of bathroom but there was no one inside, only the tap was open, I closed it and went to find my sister. Suddenly i saw her feets behind the curtains in my bed room . "Ayesh what are you doing here", these words come out if my mouth when I remove the curtains . There she is crying like some crazy girl who lost her puppy. " Oh ! Are you crying?, oh please this is the best moment of my life so please stop crying otherwise i will start crying too.

"How I can live without you for 2 years? What would I do without you? , these words in the heavy voice come out of her constricted throat with lots of pauses in it. "I am happy that you are going toJapan but..."I know you miss me and me too miss you but this is my dream for which I waited for 19 years , these years pass like 2 days and I will call you every day I promise. Now get up and let's have some party. I wiped her tears and cheer her up with my jokes , hiding my own misty eyes . She got up and asked me whether I tell my friends about it or not. Oh, I just forgot to call them and invite them so that i can share my feelings of happiness with all of them. I get up and text them all abd invite them to my house.

" Door bell rang. Oh there they are my 5 BEST FRIENDS, who were always ready to attack me with their jokes on which I can't laugh but after they leave I am the only one who remember them all and laughed so hard . We have been together for 8 years . I opened the big wooden door of my house to welcome them but everyone left me behind and went to meet Ayesh and mom in the kitchen , they always do this and I hate this.

" I along with my 4 friends Tangtangh, Manova , Sam , and Masha enter my room while Sora as she always do stayed with Ayesh and mom in the kitchen. Tangtangh asked me what I have to tell them , I asked her to wait for Sora so I can tell everyone. Sora entered the room and suddenly congratulate me , i know this mom and Ayesh tell her before me. She announced to everyone that I am going to japan for 2 years, eveyone is happy but my plan to tell them and share my feelings all ruin. Tangtangh is so happy she hugged me and kiss me on my cheeks, as she always do whenever she is happy for me, eveyone else also hugged me except Sora. I don't know what's with her but she is kind of jealous from me , this is what I think but she always does this to hide her feelings . She is rude , she put barriers on my way , taunts me , comments on me . She is so moody all the time. Whatever it is , I don't want to destroy my happy moments because of her . I don't care whatever she think or do ..."

Tangtangh take Sora at one side and ask her something . I am giving eveyone fresh orange juice , which is a little siur in taste. I bring three glasses full of juice for three of us that I heard Tangtangh asking Sora why she is rude always and not happy for her friends , why she do this to me , why she is always in her lecture mood . I stopped there and eavsdrop about what they are talking about. Suddenly i saw Sora her tears coursing down her cheeks unchecked and settled down for short period on her chin afterwards fell down on her dark purple dress.

"If I express my feelings I will cry so badly that this all good happy environment destroyed , I always do this to hide my feelings I may look strong but from inside i am so weak so I do this, I don't want you guys to become sad because of me ".she speak these words very difficulty hiding her tears in them . I ran towards her, hugged her tightly and cried too. Then I slapped so hard on her back and she scream in pain,"Why you always hide your feelings this hurt me a lot" I scream.

She said "Why I am telling you guys this on his happy moment, lets enjoy it finally you are going." She stood up and sit down with others. In my heart I felt so sorry for her and hurt that I misunderstood her. Eveyone asked me when is my flight , i told them it is on 17th February next Sunday. We partied , sang songs, danced ,our hearts laughed out it is one of the best day of my life. This day ended with lots of screams , shouts , happiness, and a little sadness. When everyone left and Sora was still in my house she gave me a gift it wrapped so nicely , I opened it tgere was a purple off should dress for me . She brought me a dress which I always dream about and all the gems were shinning on it. I again hugged her.


End file.
